Weel Naxel (jkason)
|350 px|right Basic Information ' Race:' Aasimar ' Class:' Oracle ' Level:' 8 Experience: 34,000 XP (50,000 TNL) ' Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral ' Languages:' Common (Low Landellian), Northern Isle, Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal, Sylvan ' Deity:' none / "the jibber jabbers" First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 21 +5 (13 pts)** DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (2 pts)*** INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts)* CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts)* * +2 Racial ** +1 lvl 4 & 8, +2 Belt *** +2 Belt Current Location XXXXX Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 80 = +CON(16) + Toughness (8) + FC (6) (Oracle) AC: 23 = +1 DEX +9 Armor +2 Magic Vestment +1 Nat AC Touch: 11 = +1 DEX AC Flatfooted: 22 = +9 Armor +2 Magic Vestment +1 Nat INIT: +01 = DEX BAB: +06 = Oracle CMB: +11 = BAB +5 STR CMD: 22 = +6 BAB +5 STR +1 DEX Fortitude: +06 = Oracle +2 CON +2 Cloak Reflex: +05 = Oracle +1 DEX +2 Cloak Will: +08 = Oracle +0 WIS +2 Cloak Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 13 vs. evil descriptor / evil outsiders Weapon Statistics (Cold) Iron Weapon Options Attack: +12/+07 = (06/01) + STR (05) + Enhance (01) Damage (Greatsword): 2d6+8, Crit: 19-20/x2, S Damage (Halberd): 1d10+8, Crit: x3, P or S, brace, trip Damage (Earthbreaker): 2d6+8, Crit: x3, B Damage (Lucerne Hammer): 1d12+8, Crit: x2, B or P, brace, reach Mithril Gauntlets: Attack: +11/+06 = (06/01) + STR (05) Damage: 1d3+5, Crit: x2 Morningstar (2h): Attack: +11/+06 = (06/01) + STR (05) Damage: 1d4+8, Crit: x2 Dagger: Attack: +11/+06 = (06/01) + STR (05) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (thrown)*: Attack: +07/+02 = (06/01) + DEX (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, range 10' Conditional: -2/+4 Power Attack (Furious Focus negates 1st attack penalty for 2H) +1 if moving at least 10' during turn Racial Features • Favored Class: Oracle +1 HP x6 +1 Spell known x2 (Shatter, Make Whole) • Racial Abilities: +2 WIS, +2 CHA • Spell-Like Ability: Daylight 1/day (character level = caster level) • Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. • Darkvision: 60' • Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan available as bonus • Exalted Resistance: 5 + Character level SR vs. spells / SLA with evil descriptor and all spells / SLA of evil outsiders (replaces Celestial Resistance) • Scion of Humanity: Counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prereq and spell effects (and Favored Class options ref). Pass for human without using the Disguise skill. (Replaces Celestial auto-language and alters the native subtype). • Truespeaker: +2 Linguistics and Sense Motive, learn 2 languages per Ling rank (replaces Skilled) Class Features Oracle • Weapon Proficiency: Simple weapons • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 8, 1st: 5, 2nd: 3, 3rd: 2, 4th: 1 • Cure Spells: Add Cure spells to spells known • Mystery (Metal): Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Disable Device, Intimidate Bonus Spells: lead blades (2nd) heat metal (4th) keen edge (6th) versatile weapon (8th) Armor Mastery (Ex) (1st): No speed penalty for medium metal armor Reduce ACP & increase max Dex by 1 @ 5th, 10th, 15th Dance of Blades (Ex) ''(3rd): Increase speed by 10' +1 attack w/ metal weapon if move 10' @ 7th ''Iron Weapon (Su) ''(7th): Create melee simple or martial weapon Considered proficient in weapon Disappears 1 round after leaving hand Cold iron @ 3rd +1 enhance @ 7th Lasts 1 minute per level (8) Use 3 + cha times per day •Oracle's Curse: Haunted Retrieving Stored item takes at least a Standard Action Dropped items land 10 feet away (1st): Add Mage Hand and Ghost Sound to spells known (5th): Add Levitate and Minor Image to spells known Feats • Toughness (1st level): +1 HP per HD • Power Attack (3rd level): -2 melee attack for +4 melee damage (@ +4 bab) • Endurance (5th level): various Con save bonuses, Sleep in medium armor without fatigue • Furious Focus (7th level): Ignore PA penalty on first attack ea round (2h only) Traits • Dangerously Curious: +1 UMD and add to class skills • Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills Skill Points: 32 = (4) (Oracle 8) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 * 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 * 3 +0 Climb 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 * 3 +0 Disable Device 19 8 3 1 -0 +7 Goggles MW Tools (Bracers) Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 8 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 06 4 0 0 +2 Truespeaker Perception 04 4 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 * 0 +2 Truespeaker Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 * 0 +0 Swim 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 15 8 3 3 +1 Trait * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Concentration checks = +11 level (08) + CHA (03) Orisons= * DC 13 * Usage: Unlimited • Create Water • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Ghost Sound (curse) • Mage Hand (curse) • Mending • Purify Food and Drink • Read Magic • Spark • Stabilize |-|Level 01= * DC 14 * Usage: 7/day • Cure Light Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Obscuring Mist • Lead Blades (Mystery) • Liberating Command • Protection from Evil • Shield of Faith • Sun Metal |-|Level 02= * DC 15 * Usage: 7/day • Align Weapon • Cure Moderate Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Grace • Heat Metal (Mystery) • Levitate (curse) • Make Whole (FC bonus) • Minor Image (curse) • Shatter (FC bonus) • Silence |-|Level 03= * DC 16 * Usage: 6/day • Cure Serious Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Keen Edge (Mystery) • Magic Vestment • Stone Shape |-|Level 04= * DC 17 * Usage: 3/day • Blessing of Fervor • Cure Critical Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Versatile Weapon (Mystery) |-|Level 05= * DC 19 * Usage: 0/day |-|Level 06= * DC 20 * Usage: 0/day Magic Item Slots Armor: Mithral Full Plate (non-magical) Belt: STR & CON +2 Body: Chest: Eyes: Goggles of Minute Seeing Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Amulet of Natural Armor +1 Ring 1: Sustenance Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Cloak of Resistance +2 Wrist: Burglar's Bracers Equipment Average Lifestyle (NT > 1gp) 100 gp '''Equipment Cost Weight' Explorer's Outfit -- -- Mithril Full Plate 10650 gp 25 lb Amulet Nat Armor +1 2000 gp -- Cloak of Resist +2 4000 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Burglar's Bracers 1050 gp 1 lb Goggles Minute Seeing 2500 gp -- Ring Sustenance 2500 gp -- Belt of Str & Con +2 10000 gp 1 lb Spell comp. pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt pouch NT 0.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll NT 5 lb Blanket NT 3 lb Rope, hempen 50 ft NT 10 lb Waterproof bag NT 0.5 lb Journal x2 20 gp 2 lb Inkpen NT -- Ink 8 gp -- Scrolls Endure Elements(2) 50 gp -- Ant Haul (2) 50 gp -- Comprehend Lang (2) 50 gp -- = Totals: 32995 gp 59 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-153 154–306 307–460 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money (8th lvl): 33,000 gp GP: 5 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 33,000 gp Carried Inventory: -32,995 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 5 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male ' Age:' 80 Height: 5'10" ' Weight:' 190 lbs Hair Color: Light Brown ' Eye Color:' Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Weel is something of a quickly-clamboring junk heap. His armor (he calls it his "walking suit") is ... eccentric in design, incorporating odd gears and multiple styles of armor. His hair is almost always a bit mussed, and it's not uncommon for there to be inexplicable grease smudges on his face from whatever gadget he found and decided to tear apart last. Demeanor: It's not always clear when Weel is talking to the people near him and when he's having conversations with his unseen 'jibber jabbers.' While his grip on reality often seems tenuous, one suspects that he may be occasionally exaggerating his (mis)understanding of the world. There is definitely a spark of delight in his eyes which is not entirely innocent, and which seems to grow in the presence of the right kind of chaos. Background Extraplanar visitors are far less noteworthy in Illi Esse than other places in E'n, lying as it does along several major Path intersections. Bearing a child from a dalliance with such a visitor is rarer, but still fairly low on the eyebrow-raising list of fallout from such visits. Weel Naxel was one of those children, and his mother saw him as a rather literal gift from the heavenly planes. Growing up, Weel was quite talkative. It's just that he rarely talked to people. Chairs, tools, clockworks, these were his playmates. But it all seemed relatively benign, and he was just so darned clever. There didn't seem to be much he couldn't fix, so if letting him prattle on like his trinkets talked settled his nerves, there was little harm in it, his mother thought. What she didn't realize was that Weel wasn't a clever tinkerer. What his mind interpreted as voices in the furniture were in fact unseen celestial spirits which had attached themselves to him, and whose energies he instinctively channeled. That inborn talent first manifested in his ability to fix the mundane, but his untrained powers soon began unintentionally infusing those objects with supernatural qualities. A clock glowed in the dark, a set of scales hovered six inches from any surface, a cart righted itself after it tipped into a ditch. And people wondered: how long until Weel managed to 'fix' a pulley to explode or electrify some poor horse's bridle? His mother protected him as long as she could, but while he took decades to grow from a precocious child to a young man (and an imposing wall of one, at that), his too-human mother grew old and infirm. Meanwhile, Weel's unnerving talents only grew: he began summoning deadly weapons from thin air to play with, crafted himself a 'walking suit' from rare metals that called out to him, and his 'jibber-jabbers' began to manifest themselves more directly in the world. It was with a sense of relief, then, that the town welcomed a young sorcerer with similar celestial attendants (though a firmer grasp of reality) on the day Weel's mother died. It seems Weel's father had many dalliances, and Nathan Tchanlach had begun his own search to find and help those abandoned souls find their place in the world. Seeing his half-brother's particular talents, Nathan sent Weel to The City of Glass, assuring the town that if any place had the resources to handle Weel's natural powers, it would be the Venza's heroes. Or did he say weirdos...? Adventure Log Replacing eighth level retired character Nathan Tchanlach XP Received: 34,000 Treasure Received: 33,000 GP Level Ups Level 9: (not yet) Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) NPCs Encountered Venza * Nathan Tchanlach: Weel's human half-brother, a former adventurer now on a quest to locate their celestial-blooded siblings. Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 8 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 8 Category:In Progress/Character